Merry Christmas, My Love
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Esme and Carlisle are alone this year for Christmas. Told in Esme's POV, this fic explores her relationship with Carlisle and her love for him and how they'll spend time together this Christmas. This is a beautiful story of love for the Christmas season.


**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas this year! Since I'm still well in the Christmas spirit, I decided to write a cute little one-shot for you guys. **

**This is for all of my friends on fanfiction and all the people who supported me in the past year and have reviewed my stories. And this is especially for the 24 people that have added me to their favorite authors list and the 17 people who have me on their author alert. I adore you all.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone. Be sure to read my notes at the end of the story!**

_**(Recommended song while reading: "Broken Wings" by Tomoko Tane)**_

* * *

**"Merry Christmas, My Love"**

(Esme POV)

Christmas Day already. This year seemed to go just a bit faster than the previous ones. The children have grown up so much more.

And Edward. He has finally found his true love. This has been such an exciting year for all of us. We are all blessed.

I looked at the clock. 1:52 am.

It's almost 2 hours into Christmas and I'm by myself in this big house.

The children, including Bella, decided to use their Christmas break to go on a vacation together. They flew to New York City without any complaints from Carlisle and I.

Needless to say, we both needed some time alone. And what better time to spend together than Christmas.

I looked outside the window and was enthralled with the beauty of the forest. Even though it was dark, you could faintly see the glistening snow covering the ground.

It looked almost surreal. Too good to be true. Like a fantasy world.

Forks was one place that I would never want to leave. I want to stay here with my children and Carlisle forever.

Speaking of Carlisle, where is he?

He told me that he would be home before two.

Apparently, with an increase in holiday cheer, there is an increase in holiday accidents.

There was a shortage of doctors tonight at the hospital and so my darling husband volunteered to spend a few hours there to help out the staff.

He is such an angel willing to help everybody. His amazing compassion is what won my heart.

Now I could only miss him more as I sat alone in our room.

His pure beautiful scent filled my nose as I laid down upon our bed.

I took another reassuring glance at the clock. 1:59 am.

I sighed loudly, hoping he would somehow be able to keep his promise to be home before two.

As if my mind was read, the front door slowly creaked open.

My eyes immediately lit up with the thought of my husband coming home.

I was so joyful and happy as I bounced off the bed and down the steps to greet him.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase, he walked into the room.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which, of course, he didn't.

His golden hair was disheveled and he looked somewhat like a broken angel.

He put his bag on the floor and took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair.

I watched, mesmerized by the tiniest graceful movements by him.

As he stood up straight, he looked directly at me.

And his straight face lit up right away.

His pink lips curved up into the most dazzling smile I have ever seen from him.

"Hello sweetheart. I take it you didn't miss me too much?," he walked over and stood in front of me.

"Only a lot," I smiled as I took his hands in mine.

His hands were remarkably soft and warm despite all the hard work he does. Our hands fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. We were made for each other.

It's not often that we share a sweet moment such as this.

"How was work?," I asked sweetly.

"Good. Sometimes people just need to be more careful around the holiday season. There was nothing serious, however," Carlisle smiled a genuine smile, showing that he actually cared for all those people that he treated day in and day out. He always did have a caring nature.

"That's good to hear," I said quietly.

There was short pause with complete and total silence.

I could hear the crickets chirping their solemn melodies outside of our home. It was a calming sound to me.

"You know...I really did miss you a lot," I said, pouting cutely.

"I miss you every second I can't be with you, Esme. You know that. But now I'm home and we can spend some time together," he said.

He reached up and cupped my cheeks with both hands, making the pout disappear and a smile appear in its place.

"Merry Christmas. I love you," I whispered.

All I thought of was Carlisle and all the times we shared as we slowly closed the gap between us.

When our lips touched, it was like the whole world stopped for me.

True love emanated from our small kiss and I could feel the passion of that one kiss flowing off our bodies.

It was like our wedding day all over again. Our love never faded, even through all these years of immortality.

We have only grown closer to one another.

The soft slow kiss continued for several minutes. Several minutes of pure pleasure.

His lips tasted unique. It was unlike anything I had tasted before. Human tastes or vampires, nothing could compare to the taste of his lips.

I was so emotional at this point.

Carlisle didn't seem like he was going anywhere fast. If I didn't break the kiss, reluctantly so, he would have continued all night in that one spot.

It was clear in his eyes that he adored me just as much as I adored him.

As we stared into each others eyes, I could see so much of his past.

I could feel the pain of his changing. The pain it took him to change the children and I. The hardships he went through to gain the ability to work with humans. I can feel all the hard work to make a family and keep it together. I could feel the love he had for each one of us, Bella included.

This Christmas was going to be special. More loving and caring than any Christmas in the past.

Seeing his good nature and knowing it firsthand, I wonder why all men couldn't be this way. Carlisle was certainly one of a kind.

I can only begin to think of how lucky I have been to meet him. God must truly love me. Though, I have done nothing worthy of the praise I receive from Carlisle. That is a blessing in and of itself.

My thoughts continue to wonder until I was bought back into reality by a soft pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, my love," he pulled me into a hug.

It was not too tight, but it was tight enough to express his feelings towards me.

The thoughts of the past century flood my mind freely and I feel as though I could cry.

Could my small life get any better? As long as I had Carlisle, I wouldn't dare ask for anything more. He was more than enough for me.

I couldn't help but smile as the memories of our past led into the present and as I looked to the future.

I could never die, that much was true. But, would I ever want to die? Absolutely not.

When I think of my future with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Carlisle, I'm nothing but excited and hopeful.

We will have to face many hardships along the way as well. At least I know that I won't be facing them alone. My family will be there alongside me.

If I didn't know any better, I would swear to you that my little dead heart started to beat again. I was instantly filled with love for this Christmas season.

Our embrace never broke. We held each other, sharing a beautiful and memorable moment between us.

I can't tell what will happen in the future. That is for Alice to know. And for me to find out. And I'm okay with that.

If I'm going to live my immortal life, at least Carlisle will always be there with me.

And just like now, we will always be together. All of a sudden, living forever doesn't seem too bad.

How strange. A Christmas without expensive presents would make me so happy.

And for some reason, I am content with just being in the presence of my husband.

That is a better Christmas present than I deserve.

When Carlisle took a deep breath and whispered to me again, I was certain that I was loved.

"Merry Christmas, my love. Merry Christmas," he whispered.

I smiled wider than I have ever smiled before.

I was so overwhelmed with emotions that the unspeakable happened. A true Christmas miracle occured.

I felt a single teardrop roll down my cheek. A sacrifice to Carlisle.

Carlisle, my true hero. For all of eternity.

-The end-

* * *

_**As a special Christmas present to all of you, I added a whole bunch of new Twilight and anime icons to my website for you to use freely. Take a look and enjoy them. There are made especially for use on fanfiction profiles, so go ahead and pick your favorite one. The link to my homepage is on my profile page. **_

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **

**I wish you and your families a wonderful and prosperous New Year as well. **

_**With love,**_

_**Tsukiko**_


End file.
